Next Chaos
by Dougal
Summary: Sonic and freinds have a new enemy but there tournament will go first who will win
1. Default Chapter

Douglas Little 

****

Right I love sonic (well I love Knuckles). I have based this on all the games and have used some Characters form other Authors this is also my first FanFiction so I hope I do well. Please review this when read I want to learn from my mistakes. I also do not use Dr Eggman it is the classic Dr Robotnic. I am basing it on that go Super/Hyper at will. The Next Chaos 

****

Sonic and the gang have been through a lot and they have always gone through a lot. Many enemy's they have beaten but the creation that the dear Dr has created will be more powerful than any of them. But will Sonic & Friends be able to find a power that is able to beat it, Read to find out!

****


	2. The Beginning

Chapter One 

****

Sonic: Tails is going to kill me if I do not get to angel island on time. I guess I have to hurry. HEAAAAAAAAA (Turns to Super Sonic)

**Whoose **

**(Back at Angel Island)**

**Tails: God I knew sonic would be late he is a good friend but does not do well under organisation.**

**Knuckles: Tails you should cut him slack.**

**Amy: Sonic my one true love where are you, o how do I miss you so.**

**Knuckles & Tails: Huh**

**Angle Island was a lovely peaceful place full of life. It was home to the Echidnas (There soon will be a story on that). But now only Knuckles and Tikal. Angle Island is a floating island. It does this by using the Master Emeralds power. Dr Robotnic has tried many times to take control of the Master emerald.**

**Tikal: Why do you always have these fight tournaments. Fighting is pointless **

**Knuckles: Not for what we use it for what we do to protect**

**Tails: How would save the world if we were unable to fight.**

**Tikal nodded as she agreed with everything Knuckles and Tails said. Cream suddenly entered. Cream and her Chao Blossom (cheese dies) were great friends as Cheese risked his life to save Cream she was very close to chao. Cream was a rabbit and like Amy,Rouge and Tikal did not have the ability to turn Super. **

**Amy comes yelling and running towards us**

**Cream: Amy what is a matter, Calm down **

**Amy: Sonic is back we can start the Tournament**

**Super Sonic entered the room and started to de-warp back to his normal Blue skinned self.**

**Sonic : Soz did not mean to be late.           **


	3. The Fight

Chapter Two 

****

**Tails: O Sonic you decided to come.**

**Sonic: yer soz about being late did not mean to, lost track of time**

**Knuckles: Sonic I would not worry Tails was late as well**

**Sonic: Tails**

**Tails: Its Amy we could not leave until she found her picture of you.**

**Stix: Hello we have a tournament to start**

**Stix was a green hedgehog and spikes bent like Sonic. Stix was unable to turn super, as he did not believe that Chaos power could do good. Stix was not well known to be honest. Stix turned up days after the ARK incident. Stix said he heard about them on the TV and went to find them, He has been apart of the gang ever since.**

**Knuckles and Co: O hi Stix, Stix is right lets start it off**

**Tails: If I am right then it is Amy vs. Cream + Blossom. Are you to ready**

**Amy + Cream: Always have been always will be  **

**Tails: Knuckles if you will hit the bell. I am guessing you Know the rules. Then lets start**

**Amy and Cream (I am not going to put and blossom over and over you will get the pic) were standing face to face to each other waiting for Knuckles to bang the bell with his fist. The bell rang and Amy started to run straight towards cream bad idea cream decides to fly high in to the sky. Amy raged with anger throw her great hammer right at Cream. Cream tried to dodge but the hammer hit her on the left wing. The pain of the wing meant she was unable to fly. Amy was looking very pleased with her self. Cream ordered Blossom to attack but mean while Cream was charging a spin dash. Amy while trying to hit Blossom with her hammer was un a where of what was happening. Cream suddenly boasted right towards Amy in a curled ball. It hit Amy in a direct hit. Amy again throw her hammer towards Cream. Cream tried to fly out of the way but failed and was hit. Cream and Amy panting for air did not know what to do. Cream suddenly smirked and whispered Blossom something. Cream came running towards Amy, all Amy could do was to try and hit her. Cream was hit but Blossom comes flying towards her and head butts her full blast. Amy was unable to stand lost the battle. Cream was panting like there was no tomorrow.**

**Tails: Well done Cream and Blossom you are in to the next round. If you would be so kind to go see Tikal she has a healing potion for you.**

**Knuckles: Who's next Tails? **

**Tails: O well Stix and Me will fight next.      **


	4. After Effects

Chapter Three 

****

Stix: I am ready when you are Tails 

**Tails: Ditto**

**Knuckles: Tails to be fair you are not able to warp to Super Tails as Stix can not. **

**Tails: K**

**Knuckles: Then let the fight begin.**

**Knuckles once again banged the bell with his fist to start the match. Stix started fast and was charging towards them. Tails charged to intercept him. They collided with each other, Stix taking most of the damage. Through the confusion of it all Stix rolled up in to a spin dash attack and fired straight towards Tails. Tails being totally un a where of this was trying to get back to where he began. Stix hit Tails full blast. Tails got up with pain in his eyes and tripped the newly unrolled Stix. Stix hit head first on to the ground. Stix not knowing what to do was lying there doing nothing. Tails flue up high into the sky and belly slammed Stix. Stix in pure pain stood up dropping to the ground before successful. Tails was charging to run straight at him the final blow if you will. But Amy comes running in saying she won the Lottery and stormed right at Sonic to show the ticket and on the way bashed into Tails. Tails dropped out of the fighting ring. Stix won the match.**

**Tikal: Tails will need to be look aftered. Fighting god what things it does.**

**Sonic: Amy this ticket was for last week you haven't won any thing**

**Amy: OOPPs sorry tails**

**Tails: If I could hit you I would**

**Sonic: Stix you won against Tails you should be proud**

**Knuckles: Sonic he has fainted**

**Sonic: O**

**As the day grew on the fights where cancelled for Tails not organising it. Everyone got in to there beds on Angel Island and Slept wondering what fights would be seen tomorrow**


	5. Super Vs Hyper

Chapter 5 

****

As Tail's is fully recovered from the fight now they could start the tournament once again. It was a lovely sunny Saturday morning and the heat was making everyone tired and moody. As Amy made Tails lose the fight she was told to stay on the other side of the island. Everyone was out sunbathing in the bright sun apart from Tails who was watching the TV. Then Tails came walking through the great Arched doorway to the outside of the main Temple.

**Tails: It is a lovely day today great for a fight don't you agree?**

**Stix: Why is Tails in such a great mood?**

**Tikal: I think it is a side affect of the potion I gave him.**

**Sonic: Hahahahahahahahah**

**Tails: What's the big joke? **

**Tikal: O Tails, he has turned strange over the sun.**

**Stix: Tails who is fighting next**

**Tails: uuuummmm well I think it is Knuckles and Sonic if they want to**

**Sonic: O a fight great I have not had a good fight for ages**

**Knuckles: Yer I am fine with that **

**Tails: great I see no reason why we should not start now. Well get to your places and I can start the fight. O I forgot, as you both can warp to your super or hyper forms you may warp at will in the fight. wel the best fighter win!**

**Knuckles and Sonic walked to the rounded ring, Tails went to the great bell to start the fight. With a flick of Tails tails he rang the bell to start the fight. Knuckles and Sonic glared at each other. Knuckles started to run at Sonic. Sonic starting to run to Knuckle but before they hit, Knuckles jumped up and glided up to the wall of the Great temple and started to climb. **

**Sonic: I win!!!!!!**

**Tails: Sorry Sonic but he has not touch the ground out side of the ring he is still playing within the rules.**

**Sonic now getting much more frustrated tried his best to jump high anofe to attack Knuckles. Now Knuckles pulling silly faces at Sonic did not see Sonic preparing to warp to his super form. Sonic warped to Super Sonic. Super Sonic was golden skinned and now his eyes red (I do not like his eyes changing). Straight before Knuckles could do anything Super Sonic hit Knuckles right in the chest. Knuckles before hitting the ground out side the ring suddenly warped into Hyper Knuckles. He flue up before hitting the ground and landing on the flour of the ring. He began to concentrate on Super Sonic then suddenly Hyper Knuckles lifted his head and powerful bolts flue out of his hand. Super Sonic trying his best to dodge all of the bolts. Hyper Knuckles now lifting his other hand to release more bolts. With now double the Bolts Super Sonic could not help to get hit. Super Sonic fell to the ground and Hyper Knuckle rested his hands. Super Sonic lifted him shelf up and held his hand close together not so they were holding each other just close to each other. Then light was drawing towards his hand and a bubble appeared. The bubble getting bigger and bigger. Hyper Knuckles preparing up for the attack. Sonic swung his hands forward and then a powerful beam came straight from his hands. Hyper Knuckles getting hit from the powerful beam. Sonic just standing there trying to see Hyper Knuckles. Then Bang Super Sonic got hit right on the head and was flipped to the ground. Hyper Knuckles smirking at Super Sonic on the ground. Super Sonic hiding his hand as light again was drawn toward his hand he shot a beam once again at Hyper Knuckles. Hyper Knuckles start gulping for air was losing his hyper form. His dreadlocks were again back to it normal but long length. Sonic now knowing he has won decided to warp back to his blue shelf. Tikal now running at Knuckles with two green glass bottles.**

**Tikal: Knuckles o Knuckle are you ok drink this it will revive you.**

**Tails: Good one Sonic you won!!**

**Stix: Yer Sonic it looked like you were going to lose**

**Sonic: I was fooling you all you know not letting you get bord. **

**Tails: O Sonic! The other fights have been cancelled as the whether is so good we should not really waste it.         **


End file.
